What Happened When Our Screens Went Blank
by lamersammy
Summary: After what we see at the end of Enemies Domestic, through Tony's eyes. Tiva. Why there wasn't anything between him and Eli.


Two Israeli agents stood before him, awaiting there departure to the first floor in the silver elevator. Each baring certain looks of relief as the exited the building where tensions had been running on high for the past week.

Tony offered one last smile to the sleek, fox-like female agent after her farewell, as her partner spoke of an earlier offer.

"Do not forget Jerusalem, Agent DiNozzo." Malachi reminded him with a forgiving grin.

Tony chuckled understandably as Liat punched the lobby button and the doors closed between them, and the two team partners descended to the lobby, one short

The week had been a treacherous one for both agencies, each balancing carefully on a fine line between fault and the ability to cooperate with one another. Tony and Malachi had been the unofficial peace keepers between Ziva, and her newfound Mossad replacement, Liat. Both male agents where forced to push former feelings aside and began to become unintentionally close as the week progressed.

That did not mean that there views and opinions did not correlate properly when defending each others pride and integrity when it came between Malachi boss, and Ziva's estranged father. But after the week's events, there was a newfound peace between the NCIS Americans, and the Mossad Israelis.

Speaking of peace, Tony glanced over his shoulder to the bull pen where the recently evading Eli David stood before his partner's desk. A feeling of uncertainty presented itself to him as he decided between staying put in his current position, or to make his way back to his desk. Tony sighed uncertainly as his backed against the wall, blocking his sight from the unofficial private conversation between his partner and her father.

She had been tested all week, emotionally and physically, and it had taken a noticeable toll on her. Her eyes were tired, and her usual spark of flirtatious coyness had been extinguished, and all Tony was able to do was to sit on the sidelines and allow his partner to work through this on her own.

He had questioned himself earlier on in the week if he should have any involvement in the situation between Ziva's father and Ziva herself. After all, he had been the one who returned her from the clutches of a man who Eli had left her with, unaccounted for. Tony, like Ziva had a few questioned he would like answered himself, but no, he could resist.

He could resist for her, he had to resist for her. All week he had bitten back approaching her, and giving her a chance to vent her feelings. Tony had noticed this was her fight this time, not his. He had done enough by bringing her back to a place and a group of people who were now her family, and now it was time for her to mend the last broken pieces of the puzzle they had all been piecing back together for the last year.

It hurt him to bite his tongue and proceed in his usual way of interaction between the visiting agents, the only words of offered remorse he had let slip were, _Are you okay?_ Which she had instinctively refused because of the wall she had rebuilt that allowed no emotion to be shown towards him.

He peered around the corner of the wall to see Eli David exiting Ziva's office space, his walk slightly slower; arm held in a sling. The Director caught the gaze of the peering agent as he arrived at the elevator.

Tony straightened instantly, eyes darting nervously to each side before locking eye contact with a knowing and familiar pair of brown eyes. He had seen these before, back at a time where he was the one in a sling; he was the one being accused. But both pairs of those shared brown eyes were much colder then, and now Tony DiNozzo felt himself relax at the thanks they presented.

"Leon tells me it was you who planned it." He stated as the eye contact was kept steady.

Tony didn't answer, finding himself in an unusual place of not knowing what to say to a man he had had many words planned for earlier. He flashed back to the image of his partner, weakened and dirtied on a wooden stool in Somalia. All he offered was a weak nod.

"I know you will keep my daughter safe, Agent DiNozzo."

The words were strong and husky as the exited the Israelis lips. Tony felt himself give another instinctive nod, offering a silent promise to a man he would probably never come to understand.

And with that, Eli David disappeared once more… And Tony walked hesitatingly back to his desk.

She was typing methodically at her keyboard, eyes concentrating on her screen as she allowed Tony to study her for a few moments. Ziva then raised her gaze, brown eyes meeting his hazel, as he offered the most understanding and sincere smile.

It was then she almost broke down, it was then she wanted to allow him to understand, it was then when she wanted him to be there for her.

But she was still Ziva. She still had part of that wall she did not allow him to break down and find what was truly going on in her mind. She returned to typing, and he returned to paperwork as the unknowing peace of normality returned over the bull pen. And both, for the moment, were just fine with that.

Tony ran over in his head;

Probationary Special Agent Ziva David.

Former Mossad assassin, forever Israeli.

A kick boxing, temper flaring, ninja-sensed woman who he would never come to completely understand.

Daughter, sister, friend, partner, lover.

The woman who's husband was never going to allow to teach there child to drive.

Beautiful, and sometimes sexually driven.

Tony gave one last quick glance and smiled.

Defiantly worth dieing over.


End file.
